Talk:Armies of Gielinor
Needs Citation Can someone comfirm this game is upcoming and cite proof? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 06:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Here's your citation. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think by now you should know that I don't add things without citation =P 19118219 Talk 13:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Release Delay :See this. :( --BeyPokéDig 14:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) 0-1-35-18303 Page 7 onward is HECTIC. Join us! 19118219 Talk 13:54, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Achievements Although the game has not yet been put up, the achievements have, and I have begun the chart. I must go right now so if anyone is online please finish it :) Setherex 15:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Tumeken Rises This Morn I have this achievement, but I don't know how to upload pictures to Wiki, because it says my image is the wrong file type. I tried saving it as .png, but than it said it was incorrectly named. Can someone please help? TigerOfSno 16:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Save As from the Achievements section of the website should get you a .gif. If you upload that someone else can fix it. OrbFu 18:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that right now :) thanksTigerOfSno 19:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I uploaded it, it said it worked, and I checked back 30 minutes later and it wasn't there. =/TigerOfSno 20:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Unit Images Could someone help by going to Player Setup -> Unit Selection, crop and upload the unit images? I think that's the best place to find them, but I'm kinda tired after doing the unit class info. I've done one on the barbarian as an example. 19118219 Talk 04:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I think I can manage it myself. :And if you do, would you please add the code Category:Armies of Gielinor unit icons? Timeroot Talk • • 04:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll also remember to categorise achievement images under Category:(game) achievement images as compared to Category:(game) images, which I accidentally did for some of the achievements in this game. 19118219 Talk 04:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've finished all the Saradomin unit icons. I think I can finish all Neutral and Guthix, but I haven't bought all Zamorak units yet. Will do them when I buy them. 19118219 Talk 05:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Unit images or icons? I'd say it would much more helpful if we had a cropped image of the units. 01:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I've finished all of the non-member units and added links to them. Could someone please add images of the member units? Oh, and it would help a lot if people could describe each individual unit more. Music I noticed that the 2 pieces of music played in the Main Menu and in the Multiplayer Lobby are both found in RuneScape. Does anyone know the names of these 2 pieces of music? Thanks. Pokemon798 04:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I know one is played inside of Barbarian assault. I think it's called Battle or something simple like that.--Kodeman76 01:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Linking to the RuneScape wiki? What do people think of the idea of linking to some of the RuneScape wiki's articles, such as runescape:Bandos, and runescape:Greater Demon? It would give players a more in depth understanding of the background of the game. On the other hand, it might be confusing to be linked to an article on a different wiki, which doesn't mention much (or anything) about this game. I'm personally leaning towards linking to the articles that will give background information (such as the god articles), but not to specific monster articles. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I think the best approach would be to add a "Background" section and try to keep links to RSwiki confined to that section. OrbFu 19:33, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, that's an option too. I really don't want to create any of these links until there's a clear consensus though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I like OrbFu's idea, but that's just me. Thrack Gorsh 00:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I've been thinking about this a bit more, and I'm not actually sure what content we could add to a background section. It would be very easy to duplicate content already on the RuneScape Wiki, but this seems rather like a waste of effort. Any more thoughts on the best way to go about this? I feel rather stuck... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Maps? I think it would be a good idea to include images of all the possible small, medium and large maps. I think using the schematic overview from ingame would be simplest. Thoughts? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it would be wise to have the color coding explained--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 22:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Maximum Time Incorrect In Trivia, it says the maximum time is something like 21 hours 20 minutes. This, however is incorrect because watching battles stops time. Should we take this out or change it? PeaceBear0 06:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really a fan of trivia sections, so I think we should take this out, especially since it's incorrect. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Class damage I have been doing a little bit of research in the sandbox, and I think I have come up with some basic formulae for the damage dealt, based on the unit's strength and any class advantage. I haven't yet taken into account terrain effects, but here are my results so far: Ceiling(number) rounds the number up to the nearest integer, and Floor(number) rounds the number down; Max(1, number) gives the largest out of 1 and number. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:24, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Nice discovery! I think this should be added into the main namespace article. 19118219 Talk 10:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Would it be better to use the appropriate TeX markup? Also closed some brackets: ::PS Anyone know how to indent tables for use in threaded discussions? OrbFu 11:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure these aren't correct. "=" and "<" are exactly the same. Also, I'm pretty sure that there is some randomness in there, correct? PeaceBear0 03:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::"=" and "<" aren't exactly the same, because after you attack the victim attacks back, and then it's "=" vs ">". OrbFu 08:09, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::There was no randomness that I observed. Also, these results are only for the damage the attacker will deal. In the case of a warrior or a skirmish unit attacking a mage, the mage won't retaliate with the same damage as it would hit if it were attacking. (Even taking into account the damage the warrior or skirmish unit dealt.) I think this has something to do with the mage's normal attack having a 3-5 range, which therefore cannot be used in close combat. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you want, you can always write your Max(a,b) function as Max(a,b) = \frac {2}+\frac{a}{2}+\frac{b}{2} , which in this case (a=1) will go to Max(1,b) = \frac{1}{2} + \frac{|1-b|+b}{2} This may be a little involved an not immediately clear to readers, but it's another way of writing it, without creating new functions. --Timeroot Talk • • 03:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Music... again Anyone know the RS songs that is being played during the game? I'm pretty sure one is Principality '' (during tutorial), ''Legion (in multiplayer lobby''. Whats the song in the main menu? Just curious, what is the song for the iceland and desert terrain? i'm f2p for funorb so... yeah... --King x treme 01:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) amphibious What does the amphibious entail with the Dagganoth?--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 01:00, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :It means that the Dagganoth can cross swamps and rivers without being slowed down. Additionally, he can attack flying units. Timeroot Talk • • 02:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Coats of Arms I think that we should add what achievement unlocks what parts of the Coats of arms. Anyone else thinks about this? ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 15:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :i agree, i am willing to help if needed.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 17:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Anyone remembers which achievement unlocks what? ._. ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 20:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :: just start a new guy and look. I'd help you but I don't have the time considering just SCHOOL ACTIVITIES--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Amount of mana gained... The current article is this: "Mana is the currency within one game in Armies of Gielinor. One uses Mana (or MP) to summon units out of the portals. Mana is gained at the start of each turn and at the end. The amount one receives at the beginning of the turn is equal to the victory points that you will get at the end of each turn, which means that you will get 25 MP for village, 50 MP for each portal, and 75 points for each tower controlled. The Mana one receives at the end of one's turn is dependent on how much time was left. The more time that was left, the more Mana you will receive. You will not receive any victory points, however." I think we should add the following: "However, if an enemy "controls" a structure by placing any unit on it, the amount of Mana gained from that structure is halved, rounded down." I'm unsure if "structure" is proper term, any comments? :I didn't even knew that ;o We should definitely add that! PS: Don't forget to sign your post ;) ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 20:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) tabview? Does anyone know if it's possible to remove the template from the tabview, while retaining it in the subpages? I tried , but it didn't work. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I tried a parser function using - didn't work. Probably the best bet would to use a type of hack, and to use an extra tranclusion. I'll give it a try now. Timeroot Talk • • 03:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Got it. Did it for Neutral, but I have to practice the piano and then go to bed... just copy what I did. I think it's a pretty adequate hack. --Timeroot Talk • • 03:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::I know this hack is "admittedly rather ugly", but the thing right now is the best I can come up with. In theory, it would be possible to make a template version of the tabview that would then transclude properly. However, I haven't the foggiest on how to do that, seeing as I don't really know anything about js. But until then, does anyone else have any ideas? Timeroot Talk • • 23:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree that the best fix would be to code a tabview template, but I also wouldn't know where to begin with that. I'm actually wondering whether we really need the template on the subpages. It would be nice to have it, and it's useful for navigating from those pages, but with the tabview I doubt many non-editors will actually be looking at the subpages, since they're transcluded to the main article. Worth considering at least. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:48, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Can one of you explain what you want from the tabview template? (I want it to use a class so that I can style it, because at the moment it just dumps a list of hyperlinked text with nothing to separate them, but I don't get the impression that that's the shortcoming you're seeing). OrbFu 00:43, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Currently the tabview effectively transcludes the entirety of the subpages into the main article, showing a different subpage depending which tab you click. The issue that came up here was that I wanted to be able to use tabview to only transclude part of the subpages, but around the unwanted part of the subpages didn't prevent the transclusion, as it would in a template. ::::::What I would like to see (minimum functionality) would be a template that takes subpages as arguments, and creates a tab for each subpage, such that clicking the tab showed the content of the subpage unless that content was within tags in the subpage. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Terrain effect movement costs I haven't the foggiest what the costs supplied by an anonymous user mean, so I think it would be worth discussing how that column should be a) labelled; b) interpreted. My assumption would be that the "cost" would be 1 for a normal square, lower for roads, and higher for just about everything else: i.e. to check whether a unit can traverse a series of tiles you sum their costs and see whether it's less than the unit's movement ability. Is this how everyone else would interpret it? If so, how do the figures currently listed translate into that system? OrbFu 00:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I edited that and, if you were talking about the -1 +1 stuff, -1 is you move 1 tile less, +1 is you move 1 tile more. 0 is no cost or give. Although, I don't care if you change it. Thrack Gorsh 01:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I thind. it should be changed. --03:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The road movement cost is wrong. I noticed that it says 3/2. You don't move 50% farther. Only one tile farther. Thrack Gorsh 01:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Subpages for individual units? Some subpages for individual units have been created recently, such as Armies_of_gielinor/barbarian. (Well, actually this isn't a subpage because the "gielinor" should be capitalised to "Gielinor".) We have two options: #Delete the subpages because they don't add any useful information not in the current article and subpages. #Expand the subpages to give more information on the individual units. Personally I think option 1 is the best, because I don't think there is enough information available for these subpages to be useful. However, I thought it best to make sure of consensus before deleting them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I think that some dedicated users should help expand each page and describe each unit more (Pros, Cons, when you should use that unit, etc.) Also, could someone else make subpages on the member units? I'm a free player. ::I don't see a need for separate pages unless the god subpages start getting very long. As far as advice goes, we have tended to keep that out of the main namespace. If we put subjective content in the main namespace then it's just going to provoke edit wars. Feel free to start a forum topic for AoG advice where people can sign their opinions. OrbFu 18:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'd have to say that the God pages actually consist of all the information needed for the individual units, and that each of those pages would add nothing more. I go with delete. If it is decided to keep, what could we put other than an infobox with the stats, cost, picture, and type, and a basic one-paragraph description? Units are not that important overall to deserve an individual article. Nq2hTalk 02:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, this feels like a consensus to delete, so I'm going to do that. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Tips Subtitle Just made this in case someone is going to add this sub-section because I got one right here. Feel free to add more to it. --King x treme 06:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) - Put your own minion onto another portal, that will stop them from using that portal. It is a good way to stop your opponent from spawning minions. (I'm not sure about this one, but it appears to work. Although no one has tried it on me yet.) --King x treme 06:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Sphinx My opponent used the Mind Control functions AFTER he moved. How is this possible? ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 16:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I haven't actually used the Sphinx mind control, but I assume it's similar to attacking after you've moved the unit - if you're in range you make sure the unit is selected, then tell it to attack. If I've misunderstood the question, let me know, and I'll go play about in the sandbox. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Normally the sphinx can only control minds of monsters that are adjacent, but he used this ability AFTER he moved with the Sphinx (normally you can't use it after you moved) ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 17:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Non-members lacking anti-mage capabilities? I'm under the impression that non-members have a huge problem dealing with Mage-class units, as their only ranger-class unit is the Penance Ranger, which isn't much of a counter to mages due to its poor range, extremely slow movement speed, and pathetic strength, and having a low cost is no consolation due to the fact that all units occupy a space, resulting in clutter fairly quickly. As a result of this, non-members are unable to counter someone who masses mages on maps with bottlenecks. Am I correct about this, or am I missing something here? 00:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :They do have units which can take mages on as equals. Rangers would be better, but they're not completely without hope. If you're having trouble with this then I would try using Penance Rangers and mages with Druid. OrbFu 12:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Future Updates Other than the fact that they're going to be AWESOME, I added a Future Updates section for the announcements Jagex made. Don't know if it was the best choice, but I felt it was necessary. Hope it's appreciated :) Setherex 08:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) New Vector Image I've created an SVG version of this image and wondered if you guys would be interested. The link is here: http://fc07.deviantart.com/fs41/f/2009/031/a/8/AOG_Class_Relationships_by_Levviathor.svg Levviathor 07:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Nice work. We might use it, though I'll wait for other opinions first. 19118219 Talk 08:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Pros and cons? The main benefit of vector graphics is that they can be scaled: do we want to view it at a different size? (Even if we don't, the individual classes may be worth extracting in future if we need larger class icons). Anyone find that their browser renders one better than the other? If .svg is favoured then it would be good to compress it a bit (it's currently 28kB larger than the .png) and I'd prefer the warrior's shield to look a bit more like the in-game version. OrbFu 12:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I fixed the the shield, but I'm not sure how to go about compressing the file. Any ideas? help please are runes p2p? Apollo81001 23:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) members only, sadly [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC)